Holiday Spirit
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Tim Speedle hates the holidays. SC.


Title: Holiday Spirit

Author: Kasandra

Rating: FRT/ K+

Pairing: S/C

Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me but to their rightful owners: Carol Mendelsohn, Ann Donahue and Anthony Zuiker. I am merely taking them out for some fun and will return them unharmed. I promise. I am making no profit off this work.

Summary: Tim's not in the mood for festivities.

Archive: Yes, at None

AN: Ok, so I ended up writing another story for the holiday challenge. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Tim Speedle was not in the holiday spirit.

And what he didn't understand, more importantly, was how it seemed as if everyone else had been instantly zapped by the cheerful bug. The holiday spirit had invaded Miami – commercials for the latest "must have" present were constantly running amok whilst his neighbors insisted on decorating their palm trees in multi-colored blinking lights as well as playing Christmas carols obnoxiously loud.

Tim no longer saw the importance of Christmas. It had lost all religious meaning and had transformed into a secular, materialistic holiday. Children were rewarded with loads of toys that they would lose interest in playing with in a few weeks while people racked up major credit card debt in hopes of finding the quintessential perfect present.

He was going to enjoy his vacation a bit differently from previous years. Instead of dealing with massive lines and flying home to New York to be with his family, Tim decided to boycott Christmas and anything associated with the trite holiday.

What bugged him the most was that Christmas meant another year had gone by – another year where he didn't act on his feelings for one southern blonde he worked with. What pissed him off even further, was that he was adamant in his belief that even if he did make a move, she wouldn't return the sentiment.

Reaching for the beer that he had grabbed from the refrigerator not too long ago, Tim kicked up his legs in search of finding a good movie to occupy his time with. Unfortunately, most channels were playing holiday-centric films and he groaned in annoyance at the lack of violent, blood spilling movies on at the moment.

He pressed the "off" button on his remote before settling more comfortably on the sofa and shut his eyes in hopes that perhaps taking a nap would help the day go by without having constant holiday cheer thrust into his face.

-----------------------------------------

The loud buzzing of his cell phone had woken Tim from his deep slumber. Reaching into his pocket, he glanced sleepily at the caller ID. It was his colleague and current crush, Calleigh Duquesne, Miami's resident ballistics expert.

Tim flipped the phone open, "Talk to me."

He heard the southern woman sigh, and he knew it wasn't good. "Tim, I know we're supposed to be on our time off, but Horatio needs us in today.

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Who else is on the case?" Tim questioned, sitting up alert.

"Well, Horatio said that because we did such a great job on the Hines case, he's going to let us have another go as a team." Calleigh replied.

Tim snorted. "Hines. Ugh, we did a bang up job with that one."

"Tim, I know you're not in the mood, but just get your Yankee butt down to CSI." Calleigh replied curtly.

Tim sighed. "I'll be there in fifteen."

----------------------------------------------------

"So explain to me how we got stuck working on a cold case?" Tim asked, Calleigh, eyes narrowed as he looked over the case file.

"The fiber on the vic matched another case, so Horatio wants us to run tests to make sure." Calleigh replied into her microscope.

Three hours later, now back at the lab, Tim groaned loudly as once again, as his test results came up inconclusive. "God damnit!" he swore. He turned to Calleigh, who had apparently left the room in the last five minutes.

All of a sudden, Christmas music filled the lab and Tim rolled his eyes. "Calleigh…" he grumbled. Tim had assumed that being called into work was actually a means for him to avoid anything relating to the current festivities – he was wrong.

Calleigh entered the trace lab once more, with a smile on her face. "I figured this could lighten up the mood since we're working," she replied cheerfully.

Tim rolled his eyes in response. "Wonderful."

Calleigh stared at him, deadpan. "You know Tim; you've been in a sourpuss mood these past few weeks, and even more so tonight. I don't know what's crawled up your ass and died, but cut it out already. Do you think I like the fact that I'm working? I should be spending time with my family who had all flown back to Darnell earlier today."

Tim was taken aback. "Well, I'm sorry your plans were ruined Cal, but not all of us are in that cheery mood ready to celebrate Christmas. Okay?"

Calleigh clenched her jaw. "Tim, overhead you complain many times how this time of the year is overtly materialistic, and while that is true, that's not what Christmas is about. It's about spending time with ones you love."

The dark-haired man let out a deep sigh. "I'm going to the break room if you need me." And with that said, Tim left the trace lab leaving Calleigh all alone.

----------------------------------------

When thirty-minutes had passed by, and Tim hadn't returned, Calleigh began to worry. She walked over, and found him staring absently at the wall, drumming his fingers against the table.

"Hey you," Calleigh called out softly. Tim turned his gaze to her and offered a small wave. She walked over to where he was sitting, and propped herself against the back of the table. Tim looked up at her expectantly. "Listen, I'm sorry for snapping at you. You have every right to not be in a festive mood; who am I to judge?"

Tim shook his head. "No need to apologize when I'm the jerk here. I've just had a lot on my mind and I've been taking it out on the holidays."

"Everyone gets like that at some point. It's a stressful time of year." Calleigh replied, scooting closer to Tim."Do you have any plans for the holiday?"

"No," Tim noticed Calleigh's proximity and swallowed hard.

"Well, my plans are ruined and I can't change my ticket…so perhaps you'd like to come over and spend it with me, so we won't be alone? I'll even bake cookies." Tim opened his mouth to comment about the last time she attempted to cook, but Calleigh beat him to the punch, raising her hands defensively. "I know, I know… how about I buy cookies, and say I made them?"

Tim smirked. "Sounds like a plan." He stood up and stretched, his shirt rising up slightly. "Let's get back to work."

Calleigh saw the tiniest hint of flesh and felt her cheeks flush. She nodded, murmuring a yes and turned to leave herself. As she held the door open for him, she noticed something above her. Tim was right behind her when he saw her pause and look up.

Tim looked up as well, curious to see what had caught her attention. "Oh…it's…" he trailed off.

"Mistletoe," Calleigh finished.

"Delko probably put it there in hopes of kissing Valera." Tim joked, nervously.

"Actually, what would you say if I told you, I put it there?" Calleigh replied, just as nervous.

Tim's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Calleigh let out a chuckle. "I like you Tim and for awhile. I wasn't sure on how to tell you but then we got this case, and it seemed like a perfect opportunity." She gazed into his eyes, searching for a response.

Tim responded the only way he knew how – he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Their lips tangled and she let out a low moan as his stubble scratched her skin. They remained like that for a few moments, as she kissed him in return. Finally they both pulled away, chests panting, skin flushed with desire.

"Perhaps the holidays aren't so bad after all," Calleigh quipped and Tim smirked, nodding before pulling her in for another kiss.

**FIN.**


End file.
